fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Angels Among Us
Angels Among Us (working title) is an upcoming Japanese role-playing game that will be released on the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. It is being developed by Bandai Namco Studios and Mikayyvision and will be published by Nintendo. The game is set for a late 2017 release in Japan and an early 2018 release in North America and Europe. Gameplay Angels Among Us consists of two major areas of gameplay: 3D overworld field/city maps and a battle screen. The overworld maps feature scaled-down versions of Lightreach and Neutrisia (the game's equivalent to Earth), in which the player travels through (on foot and/or wings) in order to progress throughout the story. The battle screen consists of a 3D representation of the surrounding area, where the player controls the characters in combat against enemies. Battling Much like the Tales series, Angels Among Us uses a linear, real time battle system that allows the characters to move throughout the battle field and interact with allies and enemies. (WIP) Plot For all signficant dialogue, see Angels Among Us/Dialogue Harnessing Arc In the heavenly world of Lightreach, the two species of inhabitants, the Sentinels and the Angels, live in segregation. The Angels have built sacred cities and live civilized behind their walls. The Sentinels, elemental golem-like creatures that radiate holy energy, live in the uncivilized wilderness of Lightreach. For eternities, Sentinels have been hunted and captured by Angels in a ritual called "harnessing". In the harnessing ritual, an Angel must fight and kill a Sentinel in order to infuse itself with divine powers. The story's main protagonist, a young Angel named Aietos, is summoned by Lightreach's leader, the Archangel, for the harnessing ritual. Aietos is thrown into an arena, where he begins combat with a large, captive Sentinel. Clearly outmatched, the lone Angel is viciously thrown and pinned to the ground. The Sentinel senses Aietos's fear and spares him out of mercy. The divine creature then lets him back up and gives him a second chance to fight. After the second battle, both are weakened and struggle to stand on their feet; however, the Sentinel telepathically whispers into Aietos's mind that it has given up and its fate has been met regardless of who wins the skirmish. Astonished, the Angel finds that he is able to communicate back to the Sentinel. They sympathize with one another and Aietos reluctantly slays the creature. The Sentinel fuses itself into him. The Archangel appears before the protagonist and praises him. Aietos is then declared as a fit solider and is sent to the boundaries between the Angels' cities and the Sentinels' wilderness. (Work In Progress) Punishment Arc Temple Arc City Arc Holding Cells Arc Vault Arc Retribution Arc Lightreach Arc End Post-Game Arc Characters Party Members Aietos Voxxus Zenaida Lotus Renegade Eze Non-Playable Characters The Archangel Batholith Warden Dimios Illyas Ouranós Media Promotion Videos Multiple short clips of the main characters were released on the Angels Among Us official website and YouTube channel. Lotus and Renegade Zenaida Aietos and Voxxus The Archangel and Batholith Soundtrack Reception Trivia *''Angels Among Us'' was originally planned to be an additional installment to the Tales series, which is also developed and produced by Bandai Namco; however, the developers felt that the game's story did not fit the series and would work well as a stand-alone title. Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Cooperative Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Mikayyvision Category:Nintendo 3DS Games